fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Malacast (God Genesis)
Backstory (WIP) Malacast was one of the Dragon gods that went to enslave the Gods of the main universe. The dragon realm was sealed off by god, cause she felt they were too dangerous to be left alone. She could not do it alone, so she had help from Hera, and other top deities. It was known as the secret of the universe. The dragon gods who never involved themselves in Lakia's affairs, were infuriated at what she had done. They got free eventually when they were freed by a one of the dragon gods who wasn't sealed up. Malacast is one of the oldest Dragon gods. He is the most ruthless, and savage and he has devoured plenty of universes. The gods had reasons to fear him and the eldest of dragon gods. Malacast overthrew Hera who was now the ruler of Olympus, and had her enslaved. Malacast forced Hera to be his wife, which she disagreed with. He was going to kill her, but Athena sacrificed herself so that she could escape. Malacast killed Athena, and sent out his minions to find her. Hera sought help with Michael and he kept her safe in heaven as the dragon gods could not breach heaven. Hera did the unthinkable, and she did something that would send her to tartarus forever. She felt to beat a monster, you had to release one of your own. She had typhon, god of monsters released. Everyone felt the fury of typhon and was afraid of him. Hera realized her plan had failed, but Typhon ended up killing multiple dragons, and it required an ultimate alliance to put him down. Malacast helped defeat typhon, but sent hera to Tartarus where she would be banished from the world. Malacast eventually becomes less savage and ruthless and acted like an actual god. Although he was foreign, Olympus accepted their new ruler except Ares. Ares challenged the dragon god, Ares was defeated but his Remia joined in, and they defeated him together. But only due to Ares war god mode. He was sent to tartarus and he keeps Hera company. The two eventually fell in love when he showed her his human form, and they planned an escape together. Divinity level Divinity level is a way of classifying strength of beings that is not mentioned in verse. Every hundred thousands there is a slight difference in strength. Malacast has a divinity level of 11,390,884. Appearance See picture Personality (WIP) Malacast is very cruel, Savage, and dominant. He is one of the worst evils in the multiverse. However he changes and becomes a little less cruel. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B Name: Malacast Origin: God Genesis Gender: Male Age: Beginning of time Classification: Hydra-Dragon God Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Advanced Reality Warping, Life Manipulation, Large Size, Flight, Transformation, Elemental Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Power Bestowal, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3) Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (Defeated Hera, killed Athena, and defeated Ares) Speed: Immeasurable (Blitzed Athena) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse level (Took hits from Hera, Ares, Athena, and Remia) Stamina: Godlike Range: High Hyperversal Standart equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Dragon god killing weapons Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragons Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Law Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 1